EMF Women's Championship
EMF Women's Championship Details Current Champion Mickie James Date Won May 25, 2008 Promotion Extreme Measures Federation Date Created During the Dark Ages Statistics Most Reigns Katrina Ikeda (5 reigns) Ashlee Ikeda (5 reigns) First Champion on Record Katrina Ikeda Longest Reign Miss Jackie (447 days) Shortest Reign Miss Jackie (1-2 Minutes) The EMF Women's Championship is the top (and only) title of the EMF Women's Division. It is unclear when the title was created as it was some time during "The Dark Ages" (when results were lost between 1999-2001). Title History The first title reign on record is that of Katrina's Ikeda, her 2nd reign with the title. Obviously there were title reigns before this (including her first reign) but these are lost. Katrina would lose the title to Ashlee Ikeda, also for her second reign. Ashlee would set the length record with the title during this reign to 56 days before losing it back to Katrina for her record 3rd reign as champion. Ashlee would later equal this by defeating Natashia for the gold. At First Blood 2002, Katrina claimed the belt for the 4th time, again putting her one reign above Ashlee. Katrina would go on to beat Ashlee's length record also, holding the championship for 148 days before losing it to Ashlee, again putting them level for number of title reigns. Black Widow would win it back for an unprecedented 5th time, but when she lost it to Ashlee again (making it 5 reigns each) Ashlee would go on to hold the championship for a shocking 315 days, smashing Katrina's length record. This reign however was heavily disputed as Ashlee hardly ever defended the gold. Her reign was ended on the 5th September 2004 by jobber Rita Van Toad. On the 11th June 2005 edition of Shockwave, Trish Stratus (herself with a decent length reign) would lose the gold to Miss Jackie. Jackie would then go on to smash all EMF length records by not losing the belt for 447 days. She was finally beaten by Amy Jericho at Legacy of Blood 2006. Jackie would regain the gold again a month later and hold it for another 211 days, before losing it to Natasha Cena for another month. Upon regaining it, she held it for 280 days before losing it at Return of an Era 2008 to Mickie James. At First Blood 2008 an Elimination match saw the title change hands several times in quick succssion. By the end of it, Miss Jackie was the champion for the 7th time, setting a new record. Before this, Katrina Ikeda had held the record by beating Maria for the title previously to become a 6 time champion. Current Champion The Current Champion is Jackie Gayda (EMF) who is in her record breaking 7th reign as champion. Jackie was a 4 time champion heading into an Elimination match at First Blood 2008 where the title changed hands with every pin fall. During the match she won the championship a further 3 times and ended the match as Champion by pinning Mickie James. Full Championship History EMF Title History See Also Maria Kanellis Miss Jackie Mickie James Dark Horizon Extreme Measures Federation Category:Extreme Measures Federation Women's Championships